FANS Chris
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Chris memang sempurna, tetapi apakah reaksi penggemarnya juga sempurna? Spin off from 'FANS Leon' by griffin'atlas. Garing.


**FANS Chris**

===OO===

_FANS Chris _project

_Story _© **Giselle Gionne**

_Resident Evil _© **Capcom**

_Plot © _**griffin'atlas**

_**Warning: Spin-off dari RE fic berjudul "FANS Leon" karya griffin'atlas, non-formality language, using RE5 scenes.**_

_Genre: Humor / General_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

Siapa, sih, yang _nggak _bisa menahan hasrat berteriak kala melihat sesosok lelaki tampan di layar kaca sembari _nenteng-nenteng _senjata?

Saya salah satunya.

Mungkin, jumlah fans Chris tak sebanyak milik Leon, tapi kita bisa tahu kamu tipe fans Chris yang seperti apa di fanfic ini.

_Moving on..._

Teroreroret.

.

.

.

**FANS YANG TERGILA-GILA**

Scene: Melihat wajah Chris.

Reaksi fans: OH EM GI! COME AT ME BABY! MY BODY IS PLIS CHRIS, KAMU GUANTENG BANGET! NIKAHI AKU! KYA KYA KYA!

Reaksi Chris: Siapa elu, _wong ane _udah sama mbak Jill.

Kesimpulan: Fans patah hati dan Chris ternyata wong Jowo.

**FANS YANG PUITIS (baca: BERLEBIH)**

Scene: Mendengar suara Chris.

Reaksi fans: Oh mas Chris... Suaramu begitu maskulin dan seksi... Indah bagaikan simfoni surga... *pingsan dikala sedang dikerubutin _zombie _dan sebuah tulisan YOU ARE DEAD terpampang lebar di layar*

Reaksi Chris: Lebay lo semua! *mati*

Kesimpulan: Terlalu puitis juga enggak bagus untuk kelangsungan hidup suami kita semua.

**FANS MATEMATIKAWAN**

Scene: Chris sedang akan menembak _zombie._

Reaksi fans: Menurut Bapak Guru... Elevasi 250 harus disesuaikan dengan kecepatan desing peluru yang mencapai 100km/h, ditambah ini _machine gun, _harus hati2 meng-klik tombol agar tidak boros peluru, sehingga tekanan jari untuk tombol cukup sebanyak 20 Newton.

Reaksi Chris: Mampus gue, pake itung-itungan matematis segala.

.

.

.

.

.

YOU ARE DEAD

Continue? Yes No

Kesimpulan: Ada baiknya yang calon matematikawan menjauhi permainan ini. Dan oh, turut berduka cita atas kematian suami kita semua. Semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya dia tidak dikontrol oleh calon ilmuwan.

**FANS TUKANG MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN**

Scene: Sedang tidak ada musuh dan berdua-duaan dengan rekan.

Reaksi fans: *keluarin _riffle_, arahkan ke wajah mas Chris tercinta, perbesar sampai terlihat wajah surgawinya atau gunakan sistem _Locate Partner _saat menggunakan Sheva* Ganteng... Sempurna... Indah... Tampan... *buru-buru ambil kamera dan foto wajahnya yang sedang diperbesar*

Reaksi Chris: Susah memang jadi artis.

Kesimpulan: Tuh, makanya jangan sering-sering ambil kesempatan! Suami kita akhirnya nyadar kan tuh kalau dia memang artis bagi cewek-cewek.

**FANS RELIGIUS**

Scene: Saat memandang wajah Chris.

Reaksi fans: Tuhan... Mengapa Engkau tidak menciptakan dirinya di kehidupan nyata... Engkau Maha Pemurah... Maka berikanlah aku sesosok Chris Redfield... Amin.

Reaksi Chris: Capcom... Mengapa Engkau menciptakan aku terlalu ganteng... Engkau Maha Pencipta... Maka ciptakanlah diriku agar lebih ganteng di _installment _Resident Evil 6... Amin.

Kesimpulan: Chris meminta pada Tuhannya, Capcom, agar kalian semakin religius di permainan Resident Evil mendatang.

**FANS GALAU**

Scene: Chris sedang memeluk Jill setelah melepas _controlling device_.

Reaksi fans: Seandainya aku Jill... Aku akan lebih memilih untuk pingsan di lengan seksimu, Chris... Betapa ingin aku menjadi gadismu... Yang senantiasa memberimu cinta... Ouououooo...

Reaksi Chris: *facepalm melihat tren remaja jaman sekarang, yaitu GALAU*

Kesimpulan: Orang ganteng-pun bisa facepalm.

**FANS SABAR**

Scene: Sedang membidik kepala Majini dengan _riffle._

Reaksi fans: Oke, kita akan membidik kepalanya... *perbesar _scope riffle, _diarahkan ke kepala Majini* Siap menembak...

Dag

Dig

Dug

AAAHHH!

Reaksi Chris: Mampus. Sok sabar sih lu.

Kesimpulan: Kalo mau nembak, ya nembak aja. Keburu kabur, kan, Majini-nya.

**FANS PEMURAH**

Scene: Banyak kotak kayu untuk dijamah.

Reaksi fans: Oke. Chris, kamu cukup ambil dua kotak peluru, sisanya untuk Sheva.

Reaksi Chris: Alhamdulillah... Itung-itung nabung pahala.

Kesimpulan: Chris ternyata calon ustadz.

**FANS GAUL**

Scene: Chris sedang menembak Majini dan Adjule.

Reaksi fans: Chris, kita tembak Majini sialan itu... _HEADSHOT! _*buka Muka Buku, tulis di status kalau baru aja nembak Majini, _headshot _pula, dan notifikasi langsung banjir jempol dan komen.* Chris, kamu pasang bom proksimiti di sini...

DUAR

*buka Kicauan, nulis di status kalo baru aja pasang bom tempel yang membunuh Majini, langsung banjir RT dan favorit.

Reaksi Cris: _Handsome man goes global. _*nyisir rambut*

Kesimpulan: Selamat! Anda istri yang berdedikasi penuh pada suami karena telah membantu mengharumkan namanya di bumi dengan situs jejaring sosial.

**FANS PEMALAS**

Scene: Kumpulan Majini sebanyak dua truk.

Reaksi fans: TINGGALKAN MAJINI ITU! KITA TANCAP GAS SAJA! UWOOOH! *lari*

Reaksi Chris: Pegel nyet kaki gue.

Kesimpulan: Kamu berhutang pijetin kaki mas Chris.

**FANS YANG SUKA MENYAMAR**

Scene: Chapter 5-6, ketemu banyak Majini Tentara dan Gattling Gun Majini, Reaper, de el el.

PENYAMARAN TIPE 1:

Reaksi fans: ... ... ... ... ... ... *diam sepanjang adegan tembak-menembak* ... ... ... ... ... ... *mendadak muncul Gattling Gun Majini* AAAAHHHH! *sibuk cari senjata terhebat untuk bunuh bos ini*

Reaksi Chris: Cuma ada _handgun_. *menghela napas, siap-siap mati*

Kesimpulan: Baru histeris begitu ada bos. Pura-pura jago dengan memasang wajah tenang dan menutup mulut. Langsung histeris kewalahan liat bos. Sebelumnya adem ayem kipas-kipas wajah.

PENYAMARAN TIPE 2:

Reaksi fans: Gampang nih bunuh Wesker! Tembak aja pake Magnum!

.

.

.

AAAHHH GAK NGARUH! SHEVA, TOLONG! *sheva nembak Wesker dengan _handgun, _kamu nangis darah*

.

.

.

YOU ARE DEAD

.

.

.

*pensiun main RE5 selama dua minggu, trauma*

Reaksi Chris: Lho, aku gak ditampilin lagi nih?

Kesimpulan: Turut berduka cita. Suami kamu mati padahal pilih level _Amateur._ Sudahlah, kamu latihan lagi.

.

.

.

Kamu termasuk yang mana, wahai para istri-istri Redfield?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat **griffin'atlas **yang membolehkan saya untuk membuat spin-off ini. *hagu-hagu*

Review?


End file.
